Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers
, otherwise known as Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, is an Ultraman theatrical feature, and the last film by director Takeshi Yagi, who has since retired from Tsuburaya Productions and kaiju film as of January 2008.http://www.tokyo-np.co.jp/tochu/article/entertainment/news It unites the Showa heroes Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace together on screen with the Heisei heroes Tiga, Dyna, Gaia and Mebius. The movie was released theatrically nationwide in Japan on September 13, 2008. As of October 23, 2008, the movie had grossed over ¥800,000,000 (US$8,000,000) at the box office, becoming the most commercially successful movie in the history of the Ultraman franchise.http://www.bandaivisual.co.jp/pdf/2008/pr081023.pdf Plot The movie begins with three kids, Daigo Madoka, Shin Asuka and Gamu Takayama who played together everywhere they went. When they stopped by at a nearby shop, they realised it was 6pm and headed home. Asuka and Gamu decided to stay at Daigo’s house for a while as they watch the first classic 1966 Ultraman show. Ever since they watched the show, they began to have many dreams and ambitions. Sometime later, when they were playing softball, they witnessed an unusual girl and they also invited her to play. When they launched a paper plane to the sky, it flew towards the star. Asuka wishes to be a professional softball player, Daigo wishes to be a spaceship pilot who will travel to the Ultras' homeland, and Gamu wished to be a scientist in order to build Daigo’s spaceship. The girl's wishes were never revealed as she said farewell to Daigo and walked away, never to be seen again. 30 years later, they had forgotten their passion towards Ultraman and their dreams while continuing their lives as normal civilians. Daigo hurriedly cycles to work after waking late. Along the way, he salutes Hayata at his bike shop, whom the elder man jokingly addresses Daigo as Rena (his daughter)'s fiancée, Moroboshi at his Hawaiian-themed restaurant, Hideki at his workshop, and Seiji at his bakery whom he later gives Daigo some food while pleading for his safety. With Daigo arriving at his workplace, his coworkers are stunned after witnessing a mirage above Yokohama. As this happened, Daigo encounters a vision where he found himself at Yokohama and eventually Earth, now destroyed. He also witnesses several Kaiju and a mysterious Ultraman who is later joined by seven others as Daigo looked on in surprise. Later, as Daigo walked outside, he witnesses Alien Nackle, who narrates that Ultraman Mebius had been captured and that he and Alien Guts will proceed to destroy the city. He later witnesses the same four men which he saluted earlier plan to save Mebius as they transform into the Ultra Brothers. However Daigo awakens, revealed that everything he saw earlier is a dream much to his coworkers' amusement. His boss, Munakata complains as Daigo apologizes. The next day, the mirage disappears and after a few days, while Daigo as a tour guide navigates the tourists, Rena appears for a while. While discussing with Daigo, Rena realizes that the mirage that appeared a few days ago was the image of Yokohama city in a deserted state, similar to the ones Daigo saw in his vision. He reveals that at the same time, he receives a dream as he later talks to his childhood friends, much to Asuka's surprise after hearing Hayata is the original Ultraman while having a dinner at Dan's restaurant. He also tells them of Moroboshi being Ultraseven (with Asuka mocking his transformation sequence with a pair of spoons), Hideki as Ultraman Jack, and Seiji as Ultraman Ace like the ones they saw on television as a child. The next day, while walking on the streets, Daigo witnesses the battle between Ultraman Mebius and U-Killersaurus Neo. Amazed by the Ultra's victory, a strange person appears, claiming Daigo as his supporter from the beginning. Daigo comes back to his senses, witnessing the TV news. While reuniting with his friends, Asuka blames Daigo due to having the same dream of him becoming an Ultra as Gamu felt it too. Though Gamu albeit supports Daigo, but he laughs along with Asuka after hearing that they are Ultras if they are in an alternate universe. As they remember their original dreams, Daigo witnesses the same girl he met as a child but she disappears. After having lunch at Dan's restaurant, he invites them and everyone for a walk with the others. However, a black man in robe creates a purple tornado to knock out a truck driver and making it head right towards a group of kids. Before the truck reaches them, however, Hayata, Dan, Goh, and Hokuto rescue the children and stop the truck with amazing speed. The mysterious being, laughs and vanishes, as his presence remains unnoticed. Daigo begins to think again that they could be actually Ultramen but dismisses it again while witnessing the elders' performance at a restaurant. A day later, while Daigo navigates the tourists to Yokohama Red Brick House, he found himself at the same place but this time the civilians are nowhere to be found but the same monster which he witnessed in his dream arose from the sea. Daigo remembers it well as King Guesra due to his appearance in the first Ultraman show and destroys a building while approaching Daigo. However, he was saved by Mebius, whom the man later witnesses their battle. With Mebius overpowered, Daigo memorizes the similar battle in the previous Ultraman show, tells Mebius that Guesra's weakpoint is located at his fins. Mebius quickly jumps and tore his fin away, weakening the monster and finishes him with his Mebium Shoot. Mebius approaching Daigo and reverts to his human identity, Mirai Hibino, thanking Daigo for his assistance. Daigo once again finds himself in the real world, but also sees that Mirai is with him as well. After taking Mirai away from several children, Daigo explains the situation they are in. Mirai shocks, revealing that kaiju and Ultras only appeared in fictional stories. Mirai later reveals how he get into Daigo's world. While patrolling in Yokohama, he witnesses a girl with red shoes, who seeks his help to awaken seven warriors and save the world from invaders in a world where Ultras never existed. Daigo brings Mirai to the four elders he saw in his previous dream but no avail as they didn't recognize Mirai. Daigo later explains to a disappointed Mirai that even though they are not the Ultra Brothers, they are still special people. Mirai takes this to heart and thanks Daigo once again. However, a tornado appears, bringing a monster to its rampaging spree. Daigo recognizes them as King Pandon looking in a disbelief. Mirai surmises that someone summoned Pandon to Daigo's world. He transforms into Mebius and fights Pandon. The whole city falls into chaos as the fight goes on: Asuka and Ryo heads toward shelter from the baseball stadium and Gamu and Atsuko evacuate citizens from the museum. Within the city, Goh's wife Aki, helps an elderly man amongst the chaos. However, one of Pandon's attacks blasts a building and sends debris to fall on the two of them. Enraged, Mebius throws Pandon aside and finishes the beast via Lightning Thrasher and Mebium Shoot. Mebius gives Daigo a thumbs up as Daigo likewise, Mebius finds himself in a cylinder and frozen into a bronze statue by Alien Hipporito who also comments its time for the extinction of the human beings, laughing in glee and vanishes into smoke. At the hospital, he founds Rena, whom reported that Goh's wife remains unconscious due to Pandon's attack. Go depressed, having blames himself. Daigo tries to ask the now bronze Mebius how to summon the seven heroes to no success. He then sees the same red-shoes girl he met since 30 years. Though, Daigo claims not to know her but she tells Daigo that without one's hopes and dreams, Ultraman will not exist. Daigo then tries to convince Asuka and Gamu to remember their hopes and dreams to possibly become Ultraman, but to no success. The only person who believed in Daigo was Rena as she supports Daigo a lot but even Daigo lost his hopes and dreams when he decided to stay for Rena's sake much to her disappointment. The next day, King Silvergon and King Goldras appear to destroy the city. As this went on Gamu wanders on a classic cruise ship, dreaming of turning it into a spaceship. Atsuko visits him as Gamu reveals that he had refused to accept the responsibilities of a scientist but it doesn't mean that he had thrown away his dream. As Silvergon still on a rampage Rena races to his boss, Shinjo and desires to make a 3 minute broadcast. Military soldiers sent a team of F-22 Raptor fighter jets to combat Silvergon. Ryo visits Asuka at the abandoned baseball park as he is still persistent with his dream since his ambition of being a baseball player was shattered after they lost a match when Asuka was needed for the most. But he still didn't gave up and instead being demoted into a ball boy. When the fighter jet squadrons tried to attack Goldras, the monster easily destroys them. Rena makes a broadcast over the radio that they should not give up, or else the monsters and aliens will destroy them and to believe in their hopes and dreams before it is too late. All of the city hears the broadcast and Daigo is thankful for Rena's words. Believing in Daigo's words, Asuka and Gamu decides to follow him. Daigo is approached by Hayata, Dan, and Hakuto. The three men remind Daigo a phrase that he once told them: "As long we don't give up, Ultraman will surely come". This eventually had made their dreams come true. Daigo has another flashback which reveals the little girl's wish: For Daigo and his friends to become Ultras and save the Earth. Daigo sees the flashback as the little girl cheered that Daigo finally remembers his promises. A light surrounds Daigo, giving him Spark Lens as he realizes that he is the seventh hero and transforms into Ultraman Tiga. The crowd watches him as Tiga fights the King monsters with Gamu and Asuka watches him, recognizing him as Daigo. Hipporito traps Tiga in his cylinder prison as Asuka and Gamu did the same thing Daigo had done, causing an aura of light approaching them and grants them their transformation items, transforming them into Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia. After being supported by the citizens, they proceed to free Tiga from the cylinder. With both King Silvergon and King Goldras defeated, Super Alien Hipporito appears and attacks. The alien finally met his end when Tiga fires his Zepellion Ray. However, the same mysterious cloaked beings whispering throughout the city and use their powers to resurrect the five monsters and forming the gigantic Giga Khimaira. As the monster proven to be a challenge for the three Ultras, Dan stated that anyone who believes in Ultraman will achieve victory and that they have carried on fighting because of this. Anne appears, remembering Dan fighting along with Fuji, Hayata's wife, causing a light to appear on Hayata's hand, forming a Beta Capsule. As everyone remembering their "times as an Earth protector", they transform into their respective Ultras and free Mebius. As the battle against Giga Khimaira continues, the monster tried to flee from Earth, but the Ultras chased him as they combine their attacks to destroy him. But the silhouetted beings still not giving up as they combine themselves and explaining their reason to wrecking havoc: To destroy Ultras from all universes. They transform into their Glitter forms and destroy the dark master. The crowd cheers for their success. As the Ultra Brothers reverted to their human forms, Goh was given surprising news that his wife had recovered from her injuries. Mirai bids farewell as he vows to meet them again sometime later. Years later, Asuka had become a pro baseball player, who was commended by Gosuke Hibiki as his finest player. Gamu on the other hand has become a popular scientist, who had developed the anti gravity system. Daigo has become an astronaut and his marriage with Rena has made into the public eye. While Hikari, Daigo's daughter is playing, she meets the girl in red shoes, similar to Daigo and his friends as they play with Hanejiro. Sometime later, the 150 year old ship monument had turned into a spaceship where everyone makes their way to M78. Daigo was commended by the Chief of United Nations, Sawai for a good job. As the ship blasts off, the crowd cheers as it was followed by four jets which are boarded by the elders. As they exiting the Earth atmosphere, Daigo commands that it's time to reach M78 and by doing so, all ships activates their hyperjump sequences. Continuity and Placement This movie takes place around episode 32 of Ultraman Mebius. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Zoffy (Dream only) *Ultraman Taro (Dream only) *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Mebius Kaiju/Seijin *King Guesra *King Pandon *King Silvergon *King Goldras *Super Alien Hipporito *Giga Khimaira *Hanejiro *Black Silhouette **Giant Black Silhouette Cast * / : * / : * / : http://blog.livedoor.jp/takeshi_yoshioka/archives/51872904.html * / : * / : * / : * / : * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : http://www5b.biglobe.ne.jp/~breath00/artist/m_hassei-takano.html * : * : * : * : * : * : * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): , , * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): * (cameo): Guest Cast * : * : * : Staff *Director/Director of Special FX: Takeshi Yagi *Producer: Kiyoshi Suzuki *Writer: Keiichi Hasegawa Theme Song *'Light In Your Heart' **Lyrics: KOMU **Composition: Yusuke Kato **Artist: V6 Public Service Announcement A short PSA about Ultraman sees the 8 Ultra Brothers alerting Super Alien Hipporito to turn his phone off. This indicates that people must not operate phones in cinemas Home Video Release The movie was released on both DVD and Blu-ray on January 23, 2009. It was the first production in the Ultraman series to be released on the Blu-ray format. The standard DVD and Blu-ray releases carried the same content and features. A limited edition 2-disc "Memorial Box" DVD collection also included extra bonus features, 3D glasses for a special 3D featurette and replica copies of the storyboards and director Yagi's screenplay. Trivia *In this movie, Ultraman Tiga acts as the main character, despite Ultraman Mebius being the newest Ultraman and still popular at the time. *This movie marks the last appearance of Hiroshi Nagano in the Ultra Series and also the last time he reprises his role as Daigo Madoka. This also was Hiroshi's final role in voicing Tiga. **This movie also was the last time Daigo Madoka was the main character. *The movie shares similarities to Toei Kamen Rider Movies, Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, in which the main cast for the main riders reprise each of their roles which are similar to the cast reprising their roles of the Ultramen's hosts. *The movie indirectly celebrated the 10th anniversary of Ultraman Gaia after the series ended. *In this movie, a new suit for Ultraman Mebius was specifically made instead of reusing the original one from the TV series. *The Showa Ultramen's Alternate Human Hosts/Forms' jobs are relative of the jobs they had previously to them being hired to there attack teams in the Showa series: Goh was a cap repairer but was fired after MAT rehired him. Seiji was a bakery worker and sent bread to orphanages only for him and Yuko, who worked as a nurse, to nearly die and be saved by Ultraman Ace. (Except for Hayata and Dan, but Hayata could be represented as the bike owner his actor played in Ultraman Leo while Dan's job was based on his actor's real life career as a restauranteur) *Hiroya Fujimiya did not transform into an alternate version of his Ultra, Ultraman Agul, but did make a cameo with his family at the end of the film. **His family include his wife and daughter was also Hassei Takano's, Hiroya's actor, real life family. *Similar case with the role of Takami Yoshimoto (Susumu Kurobe's daughter) as Hayata's daughter, Megumi Matsushita (Rumi Sakakibara's daughter) and Shiko (Mitsuko Hoshi's daughter) played as daughters of Hideki Goh and Seiji Hokuto respectively *This movie has several canceled plans, they are: **Ultraman Taro was meant to be the leading role of the movie, paralleling the continuation from Ultraman Story. **Yapool was originally going to reappear in this movie, with his goal to enact his revenge against the Ultra Brothers. He would also receive Alien Hiporitto as an assistant. **Tyrant was also meant to appear in this movie, under a control of the said alien, and he was also going to acquire a gigantic form; , which has similar aspects to Giga Chimera, only with a different composition of monsters. References External links *Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Official Website (Japanese) *Tsuburaya Productions Official Website (Japanese) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1291119/ Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers] at the Internet Movie Database id:Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers ja:大決戦!超ウルトラ8兄弟 Category:Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Productions Category:Team-Ups